Winds of Change
by Sassy-Vixen
Summary: The Umbrella Corporation, for a long time, has been mostly unrivaled in its viral weaponry production. So when a new breed of human comes into the mix, how does Umbrella go about ensuring that it comes out on top? Enslave the new race, of course.  Update
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

_So it's been pretty quiet on my end for a while, but I've just been feeling my way around life a bit and sorting out my priorities :) I'm slowly getting back into writing after a somewhat of a hiatus, and with it, I've brought a couple of new things to the table, including this fic, and some custom made ones that I may or may not be posting, depending on reviews! So if enough interest is put forth, I shall post!_

_This fic is slightly AU, as it messes with the storyline and turn of events, but bear with it please :) Most of this fic is already complete, so I'll update when I receive a few reviews :) _

_Enjoy!_

_-S.V_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Resident Evil, nor Elfen Lied. How I wish I did._

_

* * *

_

**_Winds of Change_**

_Run! Run! Run!_

Her legs propelled forward; pushing her across the cold, metallic floor, bare feet slapping as they passed. The shiny, cold hard walls reflected a distorted image, the stainless steel only catching her blurred dark pink hair as she sprinted down the lonely hall, her ragged breaths coming in short bursts as she thrust her arms through the stagnant air.

_So close! One more corner, then a left at the cross walk, then—_

"There she is!" A commanding voice shouted, the sound of guns raising and taking aim, clipping fresh magazines into the guns. "Don't let her escape!"

_I'm not staying here!_

A disgusting squelching sound of flesh exploding echoed through the halls, followed by a brief shower of blood and pureed organs spraying across shocked and horrified faces, coating even herself and her naked body as the soldier in the green camouflage outfit fell to the ground lifeless, now minus a head. Screams of horror and alarm rang out through the hall as a flurry of bullets suddenly came at her, only just using her vectors to deflect the would-be fatal weapons. A gruesome scene painted; blood sprayed up the walls and along the floor, an unstoppable machine striding toward her prey, vectors poised to kill, victims helpless at her advances, her goal, getting out, it would seem, was so very possible.

"Come at me!" She commanded, grabbing the fallen soldier's weapon, stepping over his bleeding carcass. "I dare you!" Raising it chaotically, she pulled the trigger, unleashing a stream of bullets on the scared soldiers, spluttering and crying as the bullets penetrated them, killing them almost instantly, watching with a wide grin as they fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The hallway became silent again, the only audible sounds being the slow dripping from a bullet wound in her arm and the slap of her feet. She tentatively held her arm and scowled.

_How is this possible?_ She questioned internally as one of her two invisible vectors entered the wound, digging the bullet out, the clattering of the empty shell making such a loud noise in a hollowed room. Her eyes darted up again before breaking into another jog, leaping over the dead bodies and taking the corner. Thank god it wasn't much longer till she was out, and it was all smooth going from here. Most of the soldiers and scientists that rebelled against her had been cut down in the inner areas of the lab, leaving only a few stragglers and militants to resist her on the outer areas. She hadn't seen Birkin yet, or Wesker, or Spencer for that matter, but she didn't care. Once she was out, she'd make a run for Raccoon City, and then, somehow, find a way out of the state—

"Lucy!"

Her eyes widened before she slid to a halt and spun around, only to see those she had just thought about, minus Spencer and add Annette Birkin, William's wife. The two Birkin's stood in their blinding white research coats, while Wesker, fresh from his days at the S.T.A.R.S office standing there, arm around a young girl's neck. Her eyes were wide—frantic with fear, as she grasped at Wesker's bare wrist, between his glove and rolled up sleave. Her eyes were rimmed red, nostrils flaring, chocolate brown hair stuck to her wet cheeks as her legs tried to reach for ground, but couldn't. Wesker was too tall for her, and she was totally helpless. Lucy cursed inwardly, balling her fists, clutching her naked belly. Why? Why did she form bonds with that incompetent girl! She only slew her down, like she predicted!

"Lucy, please don't go!" Lisa Trevor called, reaching out for her. There was no doubt some guilt trip going on—it was no secret Lisa and Lucy had forged a bond; two young girls who were both going through experiments—they both needed someone to strive for and love. They had never even predicted Lucy going haywire and trying to escape without notice, but when Lisa blabbed…they were trying to use Lisa as blackmail to get Lucy to stay.

She smirked cockily. "You really think she's going to keep me here?"

Annette scowled, handgun raised, messy blonde hair in a lazy bun falling around her pale, beautiful face. "You disgust me!"

"_I_ disgust you?" She laughed. "_You_ disgust me, Annette Birkin!" She spat the name out like vile. "You, who are experimenting on young girls no older than your neglected daughter! You're more of a mother to me than that girl you call a daughter!"

Wesker tightened his grip around Lisa's neck, a sign of the situation at hand, face unreadable behind black shades. Lucy challenged his hidden glare with her crimson red eyes and smiled coyly. "Sorry Lisa."

Everyone gasped as Lucy aimed the automatic machine gun toward the roof and fired, shooting down the vent that travelled overhead, leaving it crashing just in front of them, before dashing forward and slicing everything she could with her vectors. Unfortunately, her attack had already been predicted, Wesker yanking the Birkin couple back, forgetting about Lisa. As the smoke cleared, Wesker analysed the damage.

Lisa Trevor lay on the floor in a bloody mess, both legs missing up to the knee cap and a hand gone, a pool of blood laying around her. The vent above had triggered some alarm system that had been delayed due to Lucy's escape, raining down a chemical cleansing shower, and Lucy herself lay on the ground, biting her lip from pain, blood pooling from her naked abdomen. Behind her, Ada Wong stood, partially ducking around a corner with a sniper rifle in hand. Her pixie black hair curved around her features giving her a devilish appearance.

"Got her, Captain."

* * *

The room was dark, save for a limply hanging lightbulb from the ceiling, making Lucy wonder that if the cooperation that funded these labs was indeed Umbrella, why on earth couldn't they afford a proper light? Her abdomen still bled profusedly, making her weak and cranky, but that was the whole idea, she knew it. She couldn't summon her vectors if she was in pain, which she was currently in copious amounts of. They had her bound to a chair in the dark room, and whoever was in the room with her was standing two metres away. Her breaths came in shaky gasps as she leaned back, trying to make herself comfortable.

"That was very treacherous, what you did to Lisa," Great, Wesker, she cringed. "I thought you two were best friends?"

"Asset." She answered, her blurred gaze fixing on his in the darkness. "Who…who shot me?"

"That would be me," the smooth, velvet voice from another dark corner purred, and Lucy knew it was the half asian spy that Spencer liked to flaunt around. Lucy didn't particularly know her, but she knew she had a grudge against her now for the shot in her stomach. "Sorry about that, kid."

"Cheh…" Lucy smiled in spite of herself. "Good shot."

"Number 7, there is a compromise," Annette growled, and although Lucy couldn't see her, she knew that the blonde scientist was seething and scowling and giving her all sorts of nasty looks.

"And what is this compromise?" She questioned. "Hurry up before I pass out from blood loss." The fact that the four conniving Umbrella ass-kissers had come up with a compromise annoyed her, but after all she did, maybe it'd soften the blow of her punishment, so she wanted to hear them out.

"Right, well," Birkin stammered. "We'd like you to work with Wesker at the S.T.A.R.S office."

"_What?"_ she coughed. "You can't be serious! Working as a police officer—"

"Unfortunately you don't have a say in the matter," Wesker said slowly, his deep, masculine voice playing smoothly through her ears. "You were going to be helping me out even before you're little show."

"Why?"

"Frankly, we don't know why either," Ada said, sighing. "Old Spencer is keeping us in the dark about all this."

"What's my alternative?"

"Death." Annette sneered. Lucy grinned.

"You aren't serious, are you? What about my unique DNA? What about the Diclonius virus that runs through me?"

Annette shifted uncomfortably. They hadn't considered that when they decided to blackmail her, had they? They needed her—she was a special case, something they had never seen before, and what really gutted them was that they couldn't claim ownership or rights over the founding of her unique virus. Someone else had already been there and done that, and taken the credit. Umbrella _hated_ that fact.

"This has gone on long enough."

* * *

An unbearably loud alarm woke her up from her slumber as she rolled onto her side, searching for the source of the noise when she noticed she wasn't in her cell, or that she even had an alarm clock. Her big crimson eyes opened up more widely now that she knew she was somewhere unfamiliar. Getting up, she rested her delicate hands against the soft white sheets and looked around, squinting her eyes against the light when she needed to.

Strangely, the place gave off a real, homey-family feeling. The room she was in was a happy yellow colour with soft, lacey-white curtains and a white vanity with matching chester draws and bedside table, decorated with flowers and girly things. She laughed in spite of herself, wondering where on earth she was and who she was with. It kind of reminded her of back home, back in Kaede Inn, in her room next to…next to his. Before her train of thought could continue, she swung her legs over the side of the large queen size bed and wandered over to the still blazing alarm clock and hit 'snooze'. A note was stickied to the top.

_Your uniform is in the laundry hanging up. I've gone to get breakfast. Be dressed by the time I get back._

"Good morning to you too, Wesker," she snorted, deciding to explore the house. It seemed pretty 'normal' and totally out of character for someone as cold and snake-like as Albert Wesker, but she supposed he wanted to be incognito. It made her uncomfortable to know that he was so…well, not normal, he was definitely not normal, but kind of…sane. If someone told her she was going to be living with Wesker, she would've flat out snorted and laughed and dismissed the idea as crazy. Evidentially, she had no choice in the matter.

_How did I get here?_ She wondered, exploring the rooms to find the laundry. The kitchen was a total opposite setting as her room, dull and shiny with a decent sized bench and sink below a window that looked out into the street of a nice suburb with green lawns and bright gardens; wives outside kissing their husbands on the cheek as they get into their sedans and drive to their office jobs. Everything about Wesker's house was so modern and expensive. A large double fridge with a device that made ice, a dishwasher, high tech radio, built in oven in the bench with a stove top on top and a microwave built into the pantry. She blinked and stepped back, walking out into the long hallway donned with a rich red carpet and dark walls, covered in photos of him with Birkin, Annette, Spencer, Ada and someone who looked like they could be his mother. Eventually, walking along, Lucy found the laundry. Her feet were cold on the tiles as she stepped in, the washing machine and dryer some huge contraption that made it hard to distinguish what was what. He must've been paid a hefty salary in order to afford all this. Her uniform hung above the drier.

"Black and blue," she said, somewhat irked. Picking up the black cargo pants, she slipped down her shorts revealing silky white panties and put on the rough pants, took off her tank top and crossed her arms angrily, suddenly remembering. "Bra…"

She almost smiled when she looked up and saw a white lace bra.

_Bet Wesker had fun buying my underwear, huh…_

Putting the garment on, she put the tight fitting navy blue tank top on and put her boots on, walking out into the kitchen just as Wesker arrived home with coffee and take out.

"Morning Captain," she waved lazily as he sat down quietly, dishing out her share. The funny thing was, Lucy could've killed him right this second, but there was something about Wesker she liked. In a way, he reminded her of Kakuzawa, but perhaps not as emotionally tied…Maybe Wesker acted the way he did because he had no one, but Lucy knew, those nights in her cell when she had been beaten and tested on…he would sit outside her cell. Sometimes he'd talk back to her, or sometimes he'd just listen to her cry. But she knew he was the only one who kept her sane. Apart from Lisa…but that was a different story. "Do the S.T.A.R.S. know I'm coming?"

He nodded, sipping his coffee. She noted that he wasn't eating breakfast, but didn't really care, as she was too preoccupied with filling her own stomach. She hadn't eaten this well in a long time. "For the meantime, you'll be partnered with Chris Redfield."

"Oh? Why not you?" she questioned, flicking her dark rose pink hair from her eyes and smirking. "Will I distract you?"

"Hardly," he answered. "I've more important manners to attend to."

"Right, right," she waved her hand in an annoyed tone. "Like going back and forth between the R.P.D and the mansion. Say hi to Lisa's corpse for me."

"She's still alive."

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed. "She should've died from shock and blood loss! I sliced her legs off!"

"And her hand, but that's hardly the point," he smirked cockily. "You know by now that Lisa can't die."

Lucy seethed. She knew that everyone regarded Lisa Trevor as being a breakthrough. Lisa was indestructible, she couldn't die—her body was so virus ridden that the G-Virus repaired any cell that was damaged, the Nemesis, the Progenitor and the T-Virus ultimately making her stronger. All Lucy had above her was the fact she was untouchable; nothing could get close to her so long as her vectors were working. The only time they weren't was when she was in pain. The two may've been friends, but they were certainly in competition, and Lucy _hated_ losing. If Lucy didn't have her vectors, she was vulnerable. Lisa was certainly touchable, but couldn't die. Lucy thought, that yesterday, if she went in slicing every bit of Lisa she would kill her—evidentially not enough it would seem.

Wesker watched in amusement as the pink haired Diclonius raged inside, obviously not happy about the news. He was aware of the competition all right, but both had different goals. Lisa was looking for her mother, making everyone proud so that they would be together again. And Lucy…well, she was just after the affection of himself. Ever since he had killed that…_boy_ who toyed with her.

"One day," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I'll butcher that bitch into tiny pieces so that she won't survive."

Wesker got up, put his Styrofoam cup in the bin and stroked Lucy's hair. "That's what I want to hear."

* * *

The ride to the R.P.D didn't take long from Wesker's house. Lucy was amazed by the sheer size of it, and the architecture. It looked more like an art museum than a police station, what with the nice marble flooring and the limestone walls, the large statue of a goddess holding an urn in the centre of a fountain. Behind the fountain, the secretary desk stood, three women working behind it. Lucy stayed close to Wesker as much as possible so that she wouldn't get lost as they passed through the door to their left.

"Will I be apart of Alpha team, or Bravo team?" She questioned as they walked through the waiting room, her eyes drifting to a few people reading magazines as they waited, a plump lady behind the counter, chewing gum and tapping away at keys on a computer, while every so often a little child got bored of playing with the toys in the corner and went to complain to their parent. Passing through the next room, a green hallway, Wesker held the door open for her and answered.

"You'll be on my team of course," he answered, stepping onto a stone tiled floor, the walls a light green. They started up the stairs, Lucy's eyes wandering to a room below hidden behind the gigantic case.

"What's in there?"

"It's the darkroom," he replied, walking past an R.P.D officer, whom he briefly waved and said good morning to. Lucy just smiled shortly, entering yet another hallway, this time with a creaky, old wooden floor and grey walls. She wrinkled her nose at all the dust.

"Looks like the S.T.A.R.S. department could use a little more funding, don't you think?" She snorted, looking confused as they passed the office. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Chief Irons."

"Who is that?"

"You'll find out."

So after continuing their treck into yet another waiting room and down another hall, they wandered into a large library with similar flooring to the S.T.A.R.S hallway, and a third story, each wall full of books, and even more shelves in the middle of the room, a large mural on the high wall. It was so old, like from a movie where you pick up an ancient book and blow dust off the cover. She could tell the library wasn't used much. And, after walking out of there, they walked along the balcony of the secretary entrance hall, into _another_ room with a secretary and a waiting room, which was the waiting room to see the chief.

"Hi, Veronica, is Irons in?" Wesker asked over the counter, the blonde secretary blushing at the handsome Captain. Lucy merely rolled her eyes as the blonde nodded and gave a flirty smile, her expression souring when she saw Lucy and how close she was to Wesker. She was given a cap to put on her head to hide her horns protruding from her head, because he didn't want to arouse suspicion.

"The new recruit?" She somewhat muttered. Lucy grinned and extended her hand.

"Hey, I'm Lucy, pleasure to meet you!"

Veronica looked somewhat shocked and disgusted with the girl's behaviour. And displeased with her choice of hair colour. Nonetheless, Veronica accepted the shake, due to the fact that Wesker was watching. "Veronica."

Wesker opened the door, allowing for Lucy to walk inside before shaking his head at her. She flashed a coy smirk.

"Her attitude makes me want to throw up." He couldn't argue with that. Veronica wasn't particularly the purist women he had encountered, and had been more or less tempted to indulge in her advances once and a while but always went against it. Leading Lucy through the corridor with bright red floorboards and dulling, cracked grey walls, they entered the door leading to Irons' office. Stepping inside, she observed her surroundings wearily, her crimson eyes, concealed by brown contacts, falling on the chief himself, who was currently on the phone, and surveyed his office. The walls were painted a menacing dark green, littered with freakish paintings; all of women posed in crude ways, being sacrificed of punished or something. She felt the uneasy knot in her stomach begin to tangle, and never had she felt scared before—why should she? She could kill anything instantly within a two metre radius—but that didn't mean she was cleansed of ever feeling nervous. The fat man sat behind a dark mahogany desk with paper work scattered about, wearing a white dress shirt and a vest, his brown hair slicked back and his moustache obscuring the bridge of his mouth. His chins wobbled with every word he spoke, his beady eyes observing her as he talked. Wesker stopped behind her, waiting for the chief to finish his conversation.

"Morning Captain Wesker," he nodded. "Who's this lovely flower?"

"The new S.T.A.R.S recruit, Lucy Howe," he answered, Lucy giving him a strange look at the use of Ada Wong's scientist boyfriend's last name. She knew the chief was a complete idiot and a bit of a weirdo, and also knew that he took bribes from Umbrella, in case anything ever went wrong in the city, to cover it up. He knew about Spencer, knew about the Birkin family, knew about Marcus and Wesker, but that was all. He wasn't kept in the loop like he thought he was. Instead, according to Wesker, he was fed a lot of bullshit.

"Ahh, great," he beamed, rolls of fat accumulating at the sides of his seedy grin. The way he studied her nerved her to no end; not to brag, but she knew she was pretty, with pale skin and dark pink hair that she had been forced to dye a natural red. He studied her form, eyes catching her curves and her…assets. She forced a weak smile and accepted his outstretched hand, not making any faces as he held on a little _too_ long for her comfort. "Pleasure to meet you, Officer Howe."

"Pleasure is all mine, Chief." She nodded. "I'm eager to start work as soon as possible. I've been looking forward to it."

It was a bullshit lie, pure and simple, but Irons was an idiot so she could lie through her teeth about being the Queen and he'd still believe her. He'd believe anyone beautiful, she guessed, so long as he got a crack at it first. He settled back into his chair and fixed his papers, offering her a seat.

"Captain Wesker, I'm sure you have work to attend to?" He asked, glancing at the blonde man. His jaw flexed and he turned to leave. "Oh, and Wesker, I want those reports on yesterday's incident on my desk by lunchtime. Tell your officers to get their butts into gear."

"Yes, Chief."

He left, leaving Lucy feeling worried again. Worried because if something happened with this lunatic of a chief, that she wouldn't be able to control her abilities and kill him. And then what? Wesker kill her? Umbrella's whole operation down the shit? One thing she knew, though, if that happened, she'd be dead. Someone would come after her, or _something_. As far as she knew, she and Lisa Trevor rivalled to be the strongest of the B.O.W's so far, but that didn't mean Umbrella wasn't hiding something more menacing in their lower levels. She brought her attention back to the chief, sitting at the desk, leaning forward, hands clasped together, his beady eyes glassy with enthusiasm. She leaned back instinctively.

"So, you're a B.O.W?"

She frowned, not sure if that was supposed to be apart of the interview she was supposed to be getting in the morning. Was she supposed to talk about this stuff? Wesker didn't warn her…but maybe he didn't know. Besides, she didn't know that Irons would even know about her.

"Not exactly." She replied. "Anyway, chief, about the job—"

He reached forward and put his hand on her own. "No, please, I want to hear more about it."

She glared at him through her brown contacts, her pupils dilating with her actions. It was a Diclonius trait that she, Nana and Mariko had, not that Umbrella knew about it. To put it simply, whenever a Diclonius was pissed off, their pupils dilated and their irises became bright. Irons couldn't tell though, nor would he know either way. "Please remove your hand from mine, human." He did so quickly, in alarm, a film of sweat forming on his flabby brow. She smiled sweetly afterward, standing up and dusting herself down. "Now was there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

He cleared his throat, acting professional, aware that she wasn't easily intimidated by power it would seem. She wouldn't succumb to him—but, maybe in time she would, with threats of power. He could feed Umbrella some sort of bullshit or something, but stopped that train of thought when he noticed her cold gaze upon him again, knowing that now wasn't the time to think about anything of the sort. He smiled again; a big people-pleasing smile and nodded. "Just to inform you, you'll be working with Captain Wesker on the Alpha team, and carrying out missions that are issued to you. You will answer to Captain Wesker, unless otherwise directed. I'll escort you to the S.T.A.R.S office—"

"I can find my way." She smiled and turned around.

Everyone looked up when they saw the door open, news about the new recruit spreading quickly. Apparently she was a female, by the name of Lucy, and very pretty as well. Wesker had overheard some of the crude comments the males had made about her in the locker rooms and smirked to himself, knowing that if Lucy had heard any of that she would've gone berserk and tried to kill them. He wondered what they'd say if they found out the truth about her? He relaxed into his desk as he watched her walk in, everyone in the Alpha Team's eyes on her, Bravo Team having been out on a mission. He saw Barry Burton, the resident gun nut with the stubble and buzz cut hair smile, the family man welcoming of a young girl, saw the brunette ex-thief Jill Valentine give a small wave, Chickenheart Vickers blushing, unconsciously smoothing his brown hair down, Joseph Frost give a wink and Chris Redfield give a friendly, innocent wave. Alpha Team had their hormones in check, it seemed, but for what he could say about Bravo Team, that's where the trouble would be. He decided to stand up and make it easier on Lucy and introduce her.

"Alpha Team, attention." He gave a nod of appraise when his members had directed their attention almost instantly toward him and directed a hand at Lucy who didn't seem particularly phased by all these people staring at her. He guessed it was because if she had scientists studying her naked body every day she didn't really give a damn. "This is Lucy Howe, our new officer. Make her feel welcome."

She waved briefly, and just like that was swept under Jill Valentine's wing, since she had no outstanding duties to attend to. The two got talking, Wesker observing the two females with interest as he pretended to be writing a report. Joseph would occasionally wander over and make his presence known, and when Bravo team arrived back, the office became much livelier.

"Woah, it's the new recruit," Forest Speyer, with his long black hair tied into a low ponytail whispered to his friend Richard Aiken, the second youngest member with the blonde military crew cut. Enrico was first to approach her, Lucy accepting the Hispanic's friendly handshake, his black hair falling into his warm brown eyes as she smiled, lips and moustache curving with the motion. Kenneth, the officer of African-American descent gave a warm hello, as did the other female member, Rebecca Chambers. All in all it was a pretty hectic day for Lucy of remembering names and where everything was. Of course, when the day was over, she had to wait for everyone to leave so that she could go home with Wesker. In the car in the courtyard outback, he started it and pulled out, glancing at her casually as they weaved through the peak hour traffic.

"Well?"

"Well it wasn't _too_ tough," she yawned. "The chief is a bit of a weirdo though. And, it seems the female members of the R.P.D are quite smitten with you."

He chuckled lowly. "I'm not the only one attracting attention."

Lucy blushed and stared out the window. "Its just because I'm new. And alright, I guess I do look pretty good."

Pulling into the driveway, Lucy bounded up the small stone stairs and into Wesker's house, immediately turning on the shower and enjoying the warmth of the water, a luxury Wesker had introduced her to the previous night. She hadn't had a warm shower in so long, not since…Kaede Inn. Usually after the tests they conducted on her, much like the ones back at Director Kakuzawa's place, which often left her bloodied and bruised, they hosed her down with cold water. After getting out, she dressed in cotton pyjama shorts and a plain white t-shirt and was alarmed to see Ada Wong in Wesker's kitchen, with Annette Birkin, cutting vegetables. Annette frowned upon seeing her, but Ada smiled.

"How was your first day?" She asked, putting them into a sizzling wok and pushing them around with a wooden spoon. "I heard Irons freaked you out a little."

"A little is an understatement," Lucy replied. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We come for dinner sometimes to keep Wesker company," Ada shrugged. "And to get these two lab rats some fresh air."

_Well you could've left Annette there,_ she thought bitterly, walking out of the kitchen and into the den where Wesker was sitting with William, both of them enjoying a glass of wine. The floor was a dark blood red colour, and the walls a grieving grey. Portraits of himself with his co-workers adorned the room, a plush bear rug in the middle of the room and leather sofas lining the walls, next to a large open fireplace gaping in the wall. She sat down awkwardly on the chair.

"Hello Lucy."

She gave him a weary look before turning toward him and frowning. "A friendly dinner visit?"

The dirty-blonde haired scientist gave an apologetic look, his warm blue eyes creasing with the movement. "Initially, yes, but when Spencer found out, he insisted on checking up on you, and taking a blood sample."

"Not even one day and already I've been expected to kill someone." She muttered. William gawked.

"No! It's just that, well, you did try to escape only yesterday, and your emotions are unstable—"

The Diclonius rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to say anything?" She shot at Wesker, whom shook his head, even inside, sunglasses still on, obscuring his eyes. She saw them once before, a nice iceberg blue colour, to match his frosty personality.

She didn't say anything after that, instead took the stupid test and then ate dinner in silence, as well as Annette. The other three spoke vividly about work and the affairs at the mansion, as well as upcoming assignments Ada had been stuck with. Everyone was drinking into the night, except her. Experiments and subjects weren't to have any special treatment, and even though Wesker, Ada and William wouldn't do that to her, she knew Annette would tattle, so she didn't push it. Instead she retired early to bed.

* * *

Yeah, Lucy's personality has been altered, but I've decided that the fic is going to go this way. It's also set a couple of years after Elfen Lied anime, not the manga, well, because of Lucy's demise, haha. Also, what happened at Kaede Inn will be explained in the later chapters, so you won't be left hanging.

Hope you d00dz enjoyed it :)

-Sassy~


	2. Chapter 2

**Winds of Change**

**2**

**

* * *

**

A couple of weeks later, Lucy had settled into a comfortable routine at Wesker's house. She got up, had breakfast, showered, went to work with Wesker, filed reports, went on patrol with someone, busted a bad guy or two, socialised with her new friends, went home, showered, had dinner with Wesker, sometimes Ada, William and Annette as well, or sometimes alone. Sometimes they'd do a blood test on her, check her levels, and sometimes they just asked her how she was doing. Wesker discovered that more and more, Lucy was withdrawing to herself, and away from him. Usually she would at least talk to him, especially since he was the only one who talked to her back in the cell she was stuck in, but there was something wrong with the Diclonius, and so the tests increased to every night.

"Excuse me, Lucy babe, but Joseph and I were wondering if you were doing anything tonight after work? Perhaps we could go out for a drink, dinner maybe?" Forest asked, wriggling his eyebrows seductively at her as she worked on her report at her desk, practically slumping on top of it. She gave Forest a warning look, but it didn't phase him. Only when Jill bopped him on the head with a rolled up magazine did he back away back to his own desk. Jill sighed.

"You know you can tell him to piss off," Jill smirked, sitting down beside her. Lucy yawned and nodded her response. "Because why become an Alpha if you can't tell a Bravo to get lost? You gotta exercise your power sometime."

Lucy's eyes widened; what Jill said struck a cord in her. Jill was absolutely right. Maybe she did need to exercise her power? She hadn't used her vectors in so long, and she was getting crabby and moody because of it. She was used to instilling fear onto her prey, and now she was falling into line with these stupid _humans_? Diclonius's didn't sit well with this. They were above those stupid mammals. They were near God, and needed it to be known. "Your absolutely right."

"See?" Jill smirked. "Otherwise you're just wasting the perks of this job—"

"Valentine, Howe, Redfield, I have a job for you three." Wesker called as he walked into the office, Lucy's ears instantly pricking up. Finally, maybe a chance to use her vectors? The three of them got up and followed Wesker to the briefing room, Lucy balling her fists with anticipation, her vectors massaging her shoulders, ready for a fight. Entering the briefing room, which was a chalkboard with a desk, scattered green chairs and a coffee machine. Wesker stood at the podium. "R.P.D have discovered a warehouse just off Trevor street, where recent gang activity has been reported. It's assumed that it's holding drugs."

"How are we going in?" Chris asked, brown eyebrows furrowing with interest.

"Howe and I will infiltrate, going in from the back. Redfield and Valentine keep watch outside—"

"All due respect, Captain," Jill intersected. "But this is…Howe's first mission. You really think that she should be thrown amongst the action straight away?"

"Valentine, Howe made Alpha for a reason," he warned. "Anyway, get ready, we leave in five."

After the mission was over, which wasn't much, to Lucy's disappointment, she made her way home with Wesker and settled in her room after a warm shower. Her bones ached from having been pushed down a _flight of stairs_, by a crook, she couldn't use her vectors even if she had wanted to. Evil, purple looking bruises were appearing on her skin, especially around her ribs and her legs, when at least twenty stairs had hurt her on the way down, almost losing her hat in the process. Wesker had restrained them soon enough, and Jill and Chris kept pressing questions as she rode in the back of the car, tending her wounds. She was pretty sour about it afterward, especially when beforehand he had pulled her aside personally and warned her about funny behaviour. She hadn't talked to him since. And a knock at her door wasn't about to change anything.

After another knock, he decided to go on and let himself in anyway. She glanced at him acidly as he moved through the piles of clothes she had carelessly tossed on the floor. She was still a teenager, almost nineteen if he recalled, and despite her temperament, good company. He didn't want to…fight…with her. Sitting down in front of her, she couldn't help but avert her gaze with a small blush on her face when she realised he was shirtless.

"Lucy—"

"See anything incriminating?" she glared. "I haven't butchered anyone, or anything, since you don't trust me."

"I didn't say I didn't trust you," Wesker replied cautiously. "I merely set you boundaries, since I didn't say what was allowed and what wasn't."

"It was kind of obvious." She hissed.

He smirked and leant toward her, brushing her new hair colour away from her forehead, for once his sunglasses off. She could see his beautiful eyes now, probably a trick to calm her down. She blushed slightly, not having received this sort of attention ever since she was with….with…Kohta. It wasn't the first time Wesker had advanced on her like this—the first time happened so long ago, and since then, had happened frequently, until lately, when their time had been less and less. It was only fortunate that they lived together now. "If I said sorry, would you accept it?"

"Naturally," she smirked fiendishly, falling backward as Wesker towered over her, smirking the same way as he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

A few days later, she found herself bored in the office with a bunch of paperwork, scribbling down reports that were due to be handed in to Irons on the case the other day with the warehouse. It wasn't that she hated the report work, but it certainly wasn't fun, and the feeling of needing to exercise her power was becoming more and more difficult to neglect. Her vectors absently hung around her, needing to be used, so she used them for mindless tasks when people weren't around; bringing food and drinks to her, bringing stationary that people had taken from her desk and left on their own, scratching, meaningless stuff, but still found that she was nearing the end on the control over her blood lust. It was late afternoon when she had finally finished, most people gone home, only those that were on night-shift remained. Walking down the creaky hallway to Irons's office on the second floor, did she meet Chris Redfield on his way to the library.

"You're working late tonight," she observed, holding the vanilla folder to her side as they walked, Chris holding a soda in his hands. "Or are you waiting for someone?"

"They put me on a double shift," he shrugged, running a hand through his slicked back chocolate brown hair. She knew he was a very handsome man, but only Wesker could catch her interest. He was kind, friendly and caring, making her feel very welcome since her arrival, and it seemed they shared a common interest with their hatred for the incompetent chief. "We're short on staff lately."

"Yeah, crime doesn't rest," Lucy chuckled, sighing dramatically. "Anyway, I better get this over to Irons before he explodes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Chris waved as they went their different directions in the library. Walking along the balcony, she saw the night sky approaching, the sun setting, and people already reporting crimes. There weren't many officers wandering around, obviously they'd be called out from home if they needed. Entering the chief's office, she took a deep breath. "Evening chief."

"Lucy!" He grinned, over at one of his many projects placed on the wall. As she soon discovered, Irons was a taxidermist, which disgusted her to no end. Combined with that, Wesker filled her in on a few juicy details, like the fact he had been charged with rape some years ago in college. "Please have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Actually chief—" she started, but felt herself go frigid when he appeared behind her, pressing her shoulders down into the chair. She fell back with a frown engraved on her features, her vectors practically hissing like cobras. Luckily for her, they vibrated at such a high frequency they were silent to human ears.

"Coffee? Cola? Something a little stronger?" He grinned, signaling to a bottle of whiskey he kept hidden in his drawer. Lucy knew this was going to end badly.

"Chief, I just came to give you this report." She spoke firmly, appreciating the backing down look he gave her. He hadn't heard about what she could do, the only thing he knew was that she was dangerous. Obviously he didn't understand that since he kept pushing the friendship. "I'm going home now—"

"Lucy there was something else I needed to ask you," he started as she got up, standing in front of the door. Her eye twitched at the gesture. "I was going to ask you about taking the night shift with Redfield."

"Uh, I don't know about that chief. Wesker hasn't specified if I can do night-shifts or not."

"I've already talked to Captain Wesker," he smiled, rubbing his flabby red hands together in delight. "He said it's fine."

Lucy crossed her arms, the feeling not mutual. Somehow she didn't believe her ecstatic chief. "I'm going to run him by that myself I think."

"Officer Howe, are you refusing orders?" He suddenly frowned. "There are serious consequences for not listening to your superior."

She smirked. "There are serious consequences for pissing me off. I suggest you don't press my boundaries before you get hurt, Brian."

He backed down almost instantly. It was true, he didn't know what she could do and decided not to push it any further. Luckily, the two were interrupted when Wesker stepped in, his lips in a firm line, clearly not pleased with catching the chief of police blocking the door for Lucy to get out. What if he hadn't come sooner? Then what would Lucy had done? He caught the last part of their conversation—Lucy's threat that would be in no way empty. "What's going on in here? I was waiting for Lucy in the parking lot."

"We were just discussing the reports." Irons grinned, a film of sweat gleaming on the dim lamp light of his office. His grin hid his beady black little eyes and Lucy shivered in disgust. What if she hadn't had her powers to back her up? What then? Would she fall prey to his advances? She wondered if Jill and Rebecca had.

Lucy stayed silent, instead grabbing Wesker's arm in an attempt to pull him out. "Come on, it's not worth it. Let's go home."

"Hang on," Wesker started. "Chief, there is a formal dinner being held tonight at the Spencer Estate. Sir Spencer extends his invitation to you. It begins at 6pm sharp. Do your best to be there."

"O-of course!"

"Let's go, Lucy."

* * *

She sat in the car patiently, fiddling with the hem of her dress that Wesker had presented to her when they arrived home. It was a deep purple colour, which made her hair stand out, much to her displeasure, but allowed her to experiment with some make-up Ada brought over. The half Asian spy was donning a silken red Chinese styled dress, her almond shaped eyes accented by cat ticks. While Ada was half Chinese, Lucy was full Japanese. Ada did the same to her eyes, claiming that it made Asian eyes look more exotic. Checking herself, she couldn't help but feel that she looked terrific, never experimenting much with make-up back in Japan. Her red hair was piled up onto her head, a few curled strands hanging down, her fringe across her forehead, still shielding one of her eyes and a glossy lipstick put over her lips, eyes highlighted with charcoal eyeliner. Ada gave it her tick of approval.

"Why are you so nervous, Lucy?" Wesker asked in the car, not taking his steel gaze off the dirt hidden track. Menacing trees obscured their view of the sky as they drove further into the Raccoon Forrest. It was only 5:37pm, but the trees made it look like midnight. She felt herself unconsciously shiver.

"Why am I suddenly invited to these events?" She asked. "I'm an experiment after all."

"Experiment? No." He chuckled, the smell of his alluring cologne spreading through the car, enticing her. "You're the birth of a new race, Lucy. You should be proud of that."

"Too bad for Umbrella they can't claim they made me, hmm?" She laughed hotly. "I don't even know myself how I came to be."

Wesker chuckled also. "Don't flaunt that in front of Spencer or the Ashfords. They'll have a fit."

She grinned, placing her silk gloved hand in his. "And do what exactly?"

The two pulled into the lot, Lucy's eyes glued to the mansion that she had lived in for so long, under the front of the mansion, lay the laboratories, where fiendish experiments were conducted. Stepping up the large stone steps and into the small shelter beside the front door provided by four strong pillars, they entered the front door into the main hall. Marble floors reflected the dancing candlelight, a large, plush red carpet running from the front door and up into the large staircase occupying most of the main floor. Balconies ran overhead, with a large mural straight in front of them, candelabras hanging from the bottoms of them, paintings of important people such as the Ashfords, the Spencers and idols donning the dark walls. Everything seemed so dated, and then remembered Spencer was all about tradition. Everyone's gaze was drawn to them as they walked through; snooty men and women, all obviously Umbrella higher ups, all rich, with their designer clothes and expensive jewelery, looking at disgust at Lucy. She frowned, vectors poised.

"Albert!" He turned around to see John Howe, the Umbrella scientist dating Ada Wong walk toward them, the spy's arm linked in his. He was a handsome young man with black hair and a minor stubble, warm blue eyes. "Good to see you again."

"John," Wesker extended his hand. "You know Lucy."

"Hi." She waved. He waved back. John gave him a stern look before dragging him aside, leaving the two females looking on bewildered. Lucy frowned, straining her ears to hear them.

"You do know why Spencer invited everyone here tonight, don't you?" He whispered, sipping his champagne, voice drowned out by the classical music being played, by people talking and laughing and clinking glasses.

"No. Spencer hasn't sent me word yet. Said it was a surprise."

John cleared his throat, confidence lost. "Well it won't really bother you, but it might Lucy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Another Diclonius was found. In Japan. They shipped her over last night to display her to the people. They're going to start experimenting on her tomorrow; test her against Lucy."

"What?"

"You two are being really rude you know." Ada purred, slinking her arms around John's midsection. "Leaving two ladies alone like that."

"So what are you going to do, Albert?" John asked. "He's going to be displaying her after dinner."

Wesker ran a hand through his blonde jelled hair and sighed heavily. This was all he needed right now. He knew Lucy was sour about her race being exploited, after being hidden for so long. He knew that she was the Eve of their race, the creator. She was the first born, and only after she had infected others did they start to arise. How would she feel, seeing her other being exploited before her? Bound and shackled, and then to be pitted against her to see if the Queen of the Diclonius was really the most powerful?

The old man Spencer, donning a grey suit, grey hair combed back, weathered face crinkling into a smile at the outcome entered, standing at the top of the staircase, standing beside that idiot Sergei Vladimir. Everyone went silent as the head of Umbrella opened his mouth to speak, ancient voice echoing through the full hallway.

"Welcome to my estate," he grinned, showing the expanse of his estate by throwing his arms out in a warm gesture. "I hope that your time thus far has been pleasant. The main event of the night will be upon us straight after supper, cooked by my most talented chefs. If you please, go through the door to your left and take a seat."

After the brief encore, the guests started shuffling into the dining room, Wesker feeling rather blue after being informed of Spencer's intentions. Wasn't he aware of the possibilities of invoking Lucy's wrath? Didn't he know that she could slaughter everything and everyone in the room within a two minute radius, and not be stopped? How long would it be to get Umbrella's army out here? Everyone would be dead before they could—

"Wesker?" Lucy asked anxiously, grabbing his hand under the table as they sat at the fine piece of wood, their chairs next to Spencer, Birkin, Annette, John, Ada and Brian. The fire in the fireplace was crackling loudly, that stupid, soothing music still playing, those haunting pictures still watching him. The candles on the table shone brightly, reflected the beautiful colour of Lucy's crimson eyes, her worrying showing through. He knew she suffered a disease similar to that of Schizophrenia, after having tests run on her. Back when she was seventeen, there had been an incident of her escaping the lab she lived in previous to this one, and she was shot in the back of the head, but the blow was muted by the helmet she wore to obscure her face. She hadn't spoke a lot about it, but he knew it was very heavy security, and she had to wait some seven years before she could make her escape. After that, she developed a split personality, where she was unable to talk proper Japanese, verse her other persona who was a cold blooded killer. Since then, her friendlier half had learnt both Japanese and English and could handle her emotions a lot better than before.

"What is it?" He asked, sipping his wine that had been poured for him, as the food had been brought in on silver trays by the waitresses, unsheathing beautiful smelling foods such as roasts and such. He didn't feel hungry any more, but. He felt a nauseous feeling welling up in the pits of his stomach.

"You don't look so good," she frowned. "Did something John say bother you? Is there something I can do?"

The last of her words sounded desperate, and he knew what was being implied. She was wondering if there was anyone that needed to die. If there was one thing he had learnt about Lucy, it was her loyalty and devotion. She always wanted to know who had made him suffer when he was feeling down, and if he wanted the feeling returned tenfold. She would give her life for him if she had to, he could tell. Caressing the back of her hand with his thumb he shook his head. "No, sweetheart, but there is something you can do for me."

Her eyes lit up in anticipation. "Anything."

"Something will disturb you tonight," he warned, giving her a stern look behind his sunglasses. "Something that might make you angry. I want you to control yourself as much as possible. Please."

She gave him a confused look and nodded slowly. "Alright."

The conversation stopped as Spencer stood up to say grace, thanking God for the fortune he had stumbled upon and the luck they had been obtaining in their research and industry. After that, people indulged in the meal, compliments flying around the room but he muted all of them out. The hour of the evening was drawing nearer, and he could only feel himself growing sicker and more worried by the minute, and was half tempted to drag Lucy out of the estate and go home, but he knew, in doing so, would ruin Spencer's plans. When dinner ended, they were pulled to attention by the scientist that had come through the door and whispered in the old man's ear. Standing up, he walked to the front of the room.

"Now, you are all aware of our most recent addition to our Umbrella family, the Diclonius known as Lucy." He directed his hand toward her, and she felt somewhat shy as pairs of scrutinizing eyes were pointed her way. "Until recently, we thought that she was the only one of her kind, though, we were soon proved wrong as our tests led us to discover that Lucy is indeed the Eve to her kind, and is able to reproduce without the need of an Adam."

Her jaw dropped slightly, knowing exactly where this was going. They were discussing future plans for her kind? What was she being suckered into now, and right to her face? What, was Spencer _insane?_ Strike that, she knew he was, but taking her help in the matter as an advantage, how did he know she'd just accept to help him?

Spencer grinned, and Lucy felt Wesker's hand tighten, the Birkin's faces grow pale and Ada shielding her mouth with her hand in shock as the door opened, an unconscious girl on the table being reeled in, shackles around her hands and her feet, the distinct horns of a Diclonius penetrating from her cranium. Everyone stood up and gasped, having realised that she was exactly like Lucy, keeping a good two meters away from her, remembering instructions from Lucy's introduction. Lucy was conscious, however when this happened, and in a safer environment—somewhere were there was nothing for her to grab and throw. Lucy recognised that bubblegum pink hair anywhere, her pixie locks falling around her plump lips, wide eyes closed. She stood up in a rage.

"Nana!"

"Look," Spencer clapped. "The Queen recognises one of her offspring. Tell us Lucy, how was she made?" He walked toward the unconscious specimen, caressing her cheek. "Lucy, your hymen was still intact. You didn't have this child through ordinary, mammal methods, did you?"

She seethed, her vectors ready, but were stopped when something instantly penetrated her leg, something being injected inside. Her crimson eyes looked down, a scientist pulling a sharp needle from her leg. Damn, how could she not sense him there? She felt herself grow dizzy, her world spinning and her senses dimming, her gaze only locked on Nana's poor, naked body as she fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Yeahp, as I said before, Lucy's personality will be explained a little more in detail in the later chapters, but she is pretty much Nyuu right now. Nyuu's just learnt proper English/Japanese whatever you want to read it as :D


End file.
